Veterans After The War
by Noimya P. Animal
Summary: It has been a year after the Titan War and the gods have invited our heroes to Mount Olympus. Read to find out about this CRAZY night. I do not own the rights to any of Rick Riordan's characters and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading this beautiful fan fiction. This is rated R for obvious reasons and for the people who are looking for those, go to Chapter 2. Anyway's leave a review even if your hating, but please send feedback not telling me I'm a faggot or something even though I'm a girl. Also if you're going to comment show me your boobs, I'M TWELVE YOU PERV. Now, Enjoy...**

It's been a year since the 2nd Titan War. Leo's back, he has been for 9 months now. Calypso is also here with Leo after her curse was broken by the gods. The gods invited us to a big celebration in mount Olympus/ Empire State Building. Today is the night before, the camp is gathered around the campfire singing our songs. Suddenly Zeus himself appears in a cloudy mist from the fire. The Campers all bowed down.

"Arise," He said in a booming voice, "I would normally send Hetes for this, but this is a special occasion." He continued, "We have invited a few select heroes to Mount Olympus for our grand party!" The Camp all cheered, they all knew who was going, of course, but it was still exciting for them. Zeus put his hands up for silence and they all quieted down.

"These heroes are, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Calypso the Titan, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Nico di Angelo. If these heroes could step forward."The Camp cheered as their heroes stepped forward.

"All of you are invited to Mount Olympus, the time will be 8 in mortal time at night. The party will start when you arrive." He informed us, "Hestes will be in the Empire State Building's lobby" They nodded their heads in understatement.

He continued "Also for the campers staying here may have a day off tomorrow and the gods will be sending gifts!" The campers all cheered and started shaking each other's hand and high five-ing.

"Farewell my children and grandchildren, oh and hey Dionysus you can drink wine!" Zeus said and then he disappeared. Everyone looked at each other then Leo went up to Chiron and asked "Preparation party?"

Chiron looked at all of us and asked, "At what time did you go to sleep last night?"

Leo said, "7PM?" The campers nodded their heads.

Chiron said, "Fine, but no further than 12!"

Dionysus came on stage and said, "TONIGHT WE PARTY! WHOOO!," he then summoned a two wine bottles in his hands and threw them to the crowd.

All the campers cheered and caught the wine and opened them. That was the craziest night in the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, readers, for supporting me that first chapter was a test to see if people were reading. That doesn't mean stop the support because your support sends me feedback I can apply to the story. Now, I will try to upload a chapter once a week and for you people who came to read porn there will be a sex scene in almost every chapter, so children cover your eyes. Though I will warn you when it's coming. Also if you read the 1rst chapter with a bunch of typos it's fixed so re-read it if you'd like. Now, Enjoy...**

Percy POV:

Chiron finally managed to make us go to bed at 2AM, though he took his time. Me and Annabeth headed to our cabin. Chiron had let Annabeth sleep here since a few weeks after the war I started having nightmares with screams that could be heard throughout the camp and Annabeth was the only one who could calm me down. Now if I had a nightmare, which I didn't frequently, she'd kiss my forehead and hold me tight saying "Shhh Percy, it's okay I'm here." Honestly, she was like an angel chasing away the demons, for you Christians out there.

We went into the bathroom and while Annabeth showered I brushed my teeth and vice versa. While I brushed my teeth she asked, "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" I asked after spitting out the toothpaste in my mouth.

"The party, seaweed brain" Annabeth responded.

"I think it's about high-time, it's been a year!" I said.

"Well, it's like an anniversary." She responded snarkily, "Talking about anniversaries…"

I laughed, "Hey! Our anniversary might be coming up, but it's in two weeks" I said, "Can't trick me."

"Oh my gods, Leo's totally getting down on Calypso outside." She said.

"What!?" I responded totally falling for it.

She laughed. "You're so gullible."

 _ **~Le time with Le skip~**_

 **Ok children you can stop reading now if you don't want to read the sex scene. If you do, welcome!**

I climbed onto the bed with Annabeth, spooning her, rubbing her inner thighs and kissing her neck as a suggestive _"Sex?"_ She then turned around and kissed my lips passionately and untied her silky robe and I started caressing her boobs. Our tongues explored each others mouths. She slid my sweatpants and boxers down, taking them off. I then left her mouth and started trailing kisses down her body, stopping and sucking at her sweet spot and boobs. I then slid her panties down using my teeth and then stuck my tongue inside, tonight it was going to be pleasuring her not me. I sucked her cliterous and then stuck my tongue into her vagina and pumped my index and middle finger in and out of her. I could hear her moaning which made me pump faster, which made her moan more making a vicious cycle until she screamed, "OH YEAS PERCY LIKE MY CUM!" and she cummed all over me like she predicted and I licked it all up. As she was putting her head over my cock I told her.

"No, tonight was you." She smiled and I curled up next to her spooning her back to our original position.

"I love you, Percy." She said.

"I love you too, Annabeth." I said back, and we drifted off into sleep.

 **You pervs likey? Well I can't talk I masturbated right after righting this. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Anyways tell me what you think of gay sex cause there might be some in the future :D #NicoSolace just sayin'...**


End file.
